Reframing is used to re-size an image or video content, e.g. for displaying video signals with a given aspect ratio on a display having a different aspect ratio. For example, High Definition (HD) video content might not be well suited for display on a small portable device.
EP 1748385 A2 discloses dynamic reframing based on a human visual attention model, in which source video content is appropriately cropped in order to keep the region of interest. The output signal may be encoded and transmitted via a network.
C. Chamaret, O. LeMeur, “Attention-based video reframing: validation using eye-tracking”, 19th International Conference on Pattern Recognition ICPR'08, 8-11 Dec. 2008, Tampa, Fla., USA, also describes reframing applications.
O. LeMeur, P. LeCallet and D. Barba, “Predicting visual fixations on video based on low-level visual features”, Vision Research, vol. 47, no. 19, pp. 2483-2498, September 2007, describes the calculation of a dynamic saliency map, based on a visual attention model.